


I Just Want Your Extra Time

by Lucy_Claire



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones learns that when dealing with Jim Kirk actions work a lot better to get his point across than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want Your Extra Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Can I kiss you requested by Tumblr user leonamccoybones

Every time they went on shore leave McCoy dreaded going back aboard the ship. He would get space-sick for an entire week and painfully nostalgic for fresh air, stable land and open skies and nothing aboard could comfort his creeping claustrophobia.

Well, almost nothing. Whether he was aware of it or not, Jim had an oddly calming affect on him, it wasn’t anything he did in particular, it was just his presence, his endless animated energy, his warmth and his constant chatter, it was something McCoy did not get sick of no matter how much he claimed to be sick of Jim himself.

The crew had all gone their separate ways on this trip but the bridge crew specifically stuck around the area they were in, a small resort with a pool and a bar. Chekov and Sulu were splashing around while Uhura and Chapel soaked their legs in the water. Spock, ever the huge cat, avoided the water at all costs and just stayed under the shade of a fruit tree, reading. Jim was next to him at the bar, amusing himself by spinning around on his cushioned stool and slurping his drink, swinging his legs idly and brushing his toes against the grass.

Jim noticed him staring and beamed at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his eyelids drew down, his blond and tan hair shining gold in the daylight, like he was the sun rather than the star in the daytime sky. “What? You look like you don’t recognize me.”

“Trust me, yours is a face I’ll never forget.”

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered or offended,” Jim said off-handedly.

McCoy tapped the back of his hand against Jim’s cheek. “No matter how I mean it you’ll find a way to turn it into a compliment.”

“True, but then again, it’s most likely a compliment when it’s in my case.”

“That’s what you think.”

“That’s what I know,” Jim insisted, pointing his drink at him. “Come on, have you seen me?”

“Like I can avoid seeing you?”

“Oh, come on, Bones.”

“It’s the truth, you’re inescapable on that floating tin can we call a starship.”

Jim’s self-satisfied grin dulled a little, the cocky glint in his bright blue eyes turning into unsure concern. “I thought you enjoyed whatever time we can get together between our shifts.”

He did, he really did, but he wasn’t going to give Jim’s ego that satisfaction.

Jim nudged him. “Jokes aside, do I really bother you that much? I mean, I know I’m a hassle but I figured my pros outweighed my cons, right?”

McCoy was now at a bit of a loss. He knew that Jim still had a lot of left-over issues with his self-worth, and even though he knew his crew loved him he still had trouble remembering that he was a good person worthy of their adoration, especially McCoy’s adoration. But he didn’t have enough of a way with words to tell Jim that, or at least tell him what was on his mind without coming off as gruff and sarcastic.

Jim watched him expectantly, getting more and more worried as McCoy stayed quiet.

As a last minute thought, he put actions ahead of words and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Jim blinked at him confusedly. “Are you fucking with me?”

“Now when I have been known to fuck with people?”

“Yeah, but why else would you say that?”

“Because I mean it?”

“Since when?”

“Since always?”

“Bullshit!”

“It’s not bullshit, I’m just as extroverted and overtly-emotional as you are so you never picked up on it!”

“Then why didn’t you say something?”

“I don’t know!”

“Why don’t you know?”

“I don’t — dammit, Jim, can I kiss you or not?”

“Okay!”

“Okay?”

“Okay!”

McCoy grabbed him by the back of the head and laid one on him. “There! Does that tell you how I feel about your punk ass?”

Jim stared at him in wide-eyed silence for barely more than a minute before he cracked up.“Sure does, Bones, sure does.”

"Whether you believe it or not, when we actually get to talk those are usually the best parts of my day," McCoy said after finally getting the right words gathered in his head to assure Jim. "You're kind of my link to Earth while we're aboard, you're what keeps me from losing my damn mind."

"So, at any time, even in your free time, I can come over and I wouldn't be bothering you?"

"You never bother me, I might act like you are, but you never do."

Jim leaned a little closer, pressing their elbows together on the bar. "So, apart from your extra time, what else can I have?"

"This," said McCoy, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> *Prince's _Kiss_ plays in the background*
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com)


End file.
